yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah
- Past = }} |-| Manga = - Past = }} |Name = Sarah |Kanji = サラ |Romanji = Sara |Alias = |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Hair Color = Blond (Past) Grey (Present) |Eye Color = |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House |Previous Occupation = Grandmother Mama |Status = Deceased |Allies = Previous Grandmother, Isabella |Enemies = Krone, Grace Field Escapees, the demons, Peter Ratri |Manga = Chapter 7 |Anime = Episode 3 |Japanese VA = Mami Koyama |English VA = Dana Hayes }} is a supporting character and a villain of The Promised Neverland series. Dubbed as ''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 21, page 1, she was a high-ranking human at the Premium Farms, serving as a Grandmother. During her youth, she served as Isabella's Mama, who she considered as one of her pawns. History to the gates.]] More than a decade ago, Sarah once worked in Grace Field House as a caretaker (most likely as a Mama) and took care of the children that resided in the plantation she was assigned to, two of the children were noted to be Isabella and Leslie. Sometime after Leslie's departure from the orphanage,The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 37, page 5 Isabella unknowingly figured out the truth behind Sarah and the orphanage she lives in, and sought to escape the place by herself, only to be trapped in a dead-end when she discovered the steep cliff which lies behind the plantation's wall. .]] Sarah managed to catch Isabella with the help of her radar, as she signaled the former from the bottom of the wall to come down.First flashback scene from The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 23, page 10Second flashback scene from The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 37, page 6 Sarah sent Isabella to the gates during her shipment day as she watched Isabella meeting the then Grandmother.''The Promised Neverland'' anime: Episode 12 Sometime during Isabella's training days as a caretaker, Sarah replaced the previous Grandmother in her job and has the ability to order the farm demons as well as the lower-ranked caretakers at the four premium plantations around. Appearance Sarah is an old woman with short and curly light blond hair. She has a large and round nose, wrinkles, and fairly plump lips. Sarah's full facial appearance remains a mystery, as her face is often shadowed and the frame often avoids showing her eyes. Sarah is always seen wearing a black dress (presumably the attire for her role as a Grandmother) with long sleeves and a high collar that covers a large portion of her neck. During her younger days, Sarah worked as a caretaker, probably a Mama, in Grace Field House, and thus donned the attire of a caretaker which consists of a large white collar and a white apron covering the black dress underneath. Sarah was also shown to have no wrinkles at that time but still bears her short blond hair with the only difference being a large fringe that was combed to the right side of her face. In the anime, however, Sarah's hairstyle is noticeably different and has shorter hair. Personality Sarah is quite similar in personality to Isabella. Both have the same line of thought and goals. Sarah seems to be very strict as well, everything to ensure that Grace Field House is well run. She has a sadist side to her as well, telling Krone straight to her face that she was no more than a pawn. It is furthermore unknown if she feels the same as Isabella towards the orphans or that she sees them as no more than important goods. Plot Introduction Arc On the 17th of October, 2045, Isabella contacted the demons via the telecommunication device in Grace Field House's secret room. Isabella notified the Premium Farms' headquarters that everything in her House is fine. Isabella's communication was soon abrupted and cut to Sarah. Sarah notified Isabella the message she received from on how the latter wishes Isabella to ship out three of her orphans (Emma, Norman and Ray) from her plantation soon. The Grandmother added on how the other three premium farms (Glory Bell, Goodwill Ridge and Grand Valley) did not produce any worthy orphans for the demons to feast on, and thus could only depend on Isabella and Grace Field House to do so.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 7, pages 16-17 Jailbreak Arc In order to get rid of Krone, Isabella got Sarah to write a fake letter about how Krone is promoted to become a Mama, and how she is assigned to one of the other three Premium Farms. Suspicious of her sudden promotion, Krone wrote a note in regards to how several older orphans in Grace Field House knew the truth and secrets behind the orphanage. When Krone passed the note to Sarah at the gates, Sarah did not believe Krone and said even if Krone's contents in her note were true, Isabella would be able to cease the orphans by herself. A brief flashback of Sarah waving to a young Isabella below the wall of an orphanage was shown as the former explained how Isabella can solve the situation just like how she did in the past. Before ending the conversation, Sarah whispered into Krone's ear on how she is an obstacle for Isabella, and how she is nowhere as capable as she is in replacing her abilities. Sarah soon walked away as a demon under her command lurked from the shadows and pierced Krone with a Vida, ending her life.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 23 Promised Forest Arc . Sarah addressed Isabella by her plantation number instead of her actual name and remarked on how due to her mistake, all of the better quality goods are gone. Sarah asked Isabella why she would do such a thing, especially since she is someone whom she placed her trust on. Isabella replied how it was entirely her own fault.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 38, pages 2-3 On January 27, 2046, it was revealed that all of Isabella's mistakes and responsibilities as in letting the children escape were placed on Grandma Sarah. Although Isabella wasn't able to manage her products, Sarah wasn't able to manage Isabella. As a result, Sarah was shipped out to be served at the upcoming Tifari in order to make up for the escapees. Isabella took the role of Grandmother after that.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 165, pages 1-4 }} Relationships Isabella Sarah and Isabella appeared to have a good relationship, starting when Isabella began living in Grace Field House as a child years ago where Sarah was the caretaker at the time. Isabella was very fond of her until the day she found out about the shipping and the demons. Sarah gave Isabella the choice to become a Mama like her (just like Isabella gave Emma this chance) and Isabella agreed upon her offer, becoming a Mama years later. Their bond improved after Isabella began training to become a mama because she developed the same thoughts as Sarah. Sarah has deep faith in Isabella and her abilities, as when Krone told her about the escape plan of Emma, Norman, Ray, Don and Gilda, Sarah told her that she would leave it all in the hands of Isabella because she is important to her and above Krone in every aspect. Krone Krone and Sarah were on relatively good terms at first when Krone was training to become a sister, but things turned out to be very different when Sarah admitted that Krone was nothing more than a replaceable pawn. Sarah then arranged for Krone to be eliminated. Leslie Not much is known about Sarah's relationship with her former foster son Leslie. However, similar to how most caretakers would treat the orphans, Sarah most likely put on a kind and motherly façade to Leslie over the years before he was shipped out. Leslie's mother-son relationship with Sarah was most likely diminished into nothing more than a relationship between enemies coupled with betrayal and broken trust. Trivia *Grandmother's name is revealed to be Sarah as shown in the letter Isabella passed to Krone.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 23, page 6 Her name is officially mentioned in Chapter 165. *The following are Sarah's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Sarah is in 40th place. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Caretakers Category:Female